


Pavlova

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Food, Food Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle seduces Tiana with a special dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlova

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Disney Princesses, Belle/Tiana, dreams, food, more

The widowed princess’ castle was the oddest one Tiana had ever stepped foot into. While Belle was an incredibly generous and kind hostess, there was something entirely lonely about the massive castle now that Prince Adam was dead.

The dinners were as sumptuous as they always had been, and Belle sighed happily as Lumiere helped Missus Pots carry away dinner. “Will you be having desert upstairs, Princess?”

She shook her head. “No,” there was a warm smile. “Tiana and I will eat in the den.”

“Very well, mon petite.” 

Belle chuckled as he kissed her hand, and Tiana watched over her glass of wine with slight amusement. “I swear, that boy has the worst crush on you.”

“I’ve known him since I was nineteen,” Belle laughs. “He’s an old family friend.”

“As long as he’s on your side,” Tiana. “Remind me to get some recipes from Mrs. Potts.”

“I’m sure she’d be glad to share with you…” At this point, Lumiere and Coggsworth arrived with two large, dome-covered dishes. “Please take them to the den.”

They carried away the two dishes, and Tiana followed along with her wine glass.

“Adam,” Belle declared, as they passed down the great hall, “had one of the greatest selecitons of suits of armour in southern Europe.”

“Huh,” remarked Tiana. “It’s like a museum.”

“That’s how I felt, the first time I was here.”

Tiana was ushered into a lavishly-furnished drawing room, and she and Belle seated themselves close to the fire on several plump cushions brought to the palace by the visiting royal Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Quickly unveiling the dishes, Lumiere handed each woman their dessert – a pavlova with raspberries dotting the center.

“Now, this looks amazing,” Tiana swooned. She’d never seen such a treat before

“And it’s delicious.” Belle watched Tiana pick up the spoon sitting beside her saucer and glance at it. “Do you know how to use it?”

“A spoon?” Tiana chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Belle chuckled. “How to eat a pavlova.”

“I bet you could show me how,” Tiana offered.

Belle accepted her offer, sneaking up behind her on the pillow. She scooped a bit of the treat from Tiana’s plate and went about feeding her. “Now,” Belle said, unzipping the back of Tiana’s dress, “let the eggs and sugar melt on your tongue.” While Tiana nipped the treat from her spoon, Belle caressed her belly and chest with her palm.

Titana’s body reacted automatically - she felt her clitoris fatten and her breathing grow strained. “Oh. “

Belle leaned against Tiana’s shoulder. “Would you like more?” she whispered in her ear.

Tiana grinned and leaned into Belle’s exposed breast, holding out a spoonful of the pavlova. “Yes, please.”


End file.
